Bang Bang
by Regency
Summary: The boy that loved me shot the boy I loved...His body hit the ground and only God heard me scream. Charlie & Zoey


Author: Regency

Title: Bang Bang

Category: Character Death, Romance

Spoilers/Sequel: No

Rating: PG for violence.

Pairing: Charlie/Zoey

Summary: The boy that loved me shot the boy that I loved...His body hit the ground and only God heard me scream.

AN: None.

Disclaimer: Charlie and Zoey belong to Sorkin; the boy is mine.

wwww

I was five and he was six  
We rode on horses made of sticks  
He wore black and I wore white  
He would always win the fight  
  
I met a boy when I was young. He was nice or so I thought. He owned a kitten  
and held it close. He even let me pet it sometimes. When I got older he became  
my first crush and older still, he became my first boyfriend. I loved him, at  
least, I thought I did, until another boy came along. He had dark eyes and dark  
skin, and a great smile. I loved him instantly. His name was Charlie. I  
forgot the other boy in moments. Maybe that's where it all went wrong. His was  
the first heart I broke. But, he didn't take it lying down. He changed and was  
determined to break mine too.  
  
Bang bang, he shot me down  
Bang bang, I hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, my baby shot me down.  
  
I was with my boy and I gave him a chance, despite all of the circumstances and  
I was joyful to the end. We remained friends. Or so I thought. I knew he  
still loved me, but I didn't care. In my heart, there was one boy there. He  
had dark eyes, and dark skin, and a great smile. His name was Charlie.  
  
Seasons came and changed the time  
When I grew up, I called him mine  
He would always laugh and say  
"Remember when we used to play?"  
  
I remembered the way we used to play and I would reminisce with him some days.  
He would laugh and ask if I missed those times. I would say that they were fun,  
but that was before my life had begun. Charlie wasn't there yet. I wasn't even  
really real then. I don't think I'm really real now. He isn't with me. I know  
why.  
  
Bang bang, I shot you down  
Bang bang, you hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, I used to shoot you down.  
  
I always knew he wanted me back, but I wasn't interested, not in that. He was  
gracious at first. Sweet and kind and understanding, but the closer to my new  
boy I got, the more malicious he became. Where was my friend? I didn't know  
when he'd disappeared. He was hard to talk to, hard to be around. He would  
speak of my boy as though he were less than him. I didn't like it, so I said  
so. He didn't like it, so he left. I cried for the boy he had been; the boy  
who had loved me. Did I do this? Did I change him? Charlie came and held my  
hand said that there were things I couldn't understand. I asked him what. He  
didn't say. He simply finished that he'd love me forever and a day. If I had  
known then what I know now, I wouldn't have left the house.  
  
Music played, and people sang  
Just for me, the church bells rang.  
  
I stare at myself in a dark, polished box. I stare into my darling's eyes. I  
see nothing at all, to my surprise. He looks through me and sees nothing. I  
want him to see me. He doesn't.  
  
Now he's gone, I don't know why  
And till this day, sometimes I cry  
He didn't even say goodbye  
He didn't take the time to lie.  
  
He was walking home and I watched him. Everyday, I watched him. He'd tried to  
heal, tried not to hurt, but had succeeded at failing. I matched each of his  
steps, I saw the agony in his eyes. I loved him every step of the way. Will he  
make it home tonight?  
  
He comes so close to home, but I'd already known. I see a shadow and I know he  
won't. That face, my boy. The boy who loved me shot the boy I loved. In my  
eternal silence, I pleaded for him to abstain, to stay away. He didn't. His  
body hit the ground and only God could hear me scream. He saw the boy who did  
it, but was to weak to respond. I knew that soon he would leave and be gone. I  
kneeled at his side and gave him comfort. I wanted him to see me. He saw me.  
My name was the last on his lips.  
  
Zoey...  
  
I'd waited so long to see him. He was there. He took my hand and kissed my  
fingertips. We looked back to see the world at large swarm in on him. I could  
see my father's grief and my mother's helplessness. I could feel the weight of  
his loss on my shoulders. He was only faint. He hadn't let go yet. I've been  
where he was, the sounds echoing in my ears. Those people in black too late to  
stop the blood around your head, leaking silently from your lips. I've been  
where he was. I am where he is. I told him I that I loved him and he that he  
loved me. And...we let go.  
  
Bang bang, he shot me down  
Bang bang, I hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, my baby shot me down...


End file.
